<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Romance by TheLesbianRonSwanson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364231">I'll Take Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianRonSwanson/pseuds/TheLesbianRonSwanson'>TheLesbianRonSwanson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, But Emira and Viney are Also Just Dorks in Love, Everyone's Gay Kimmy it's the 90s, F/F, First Dates, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luckily They've Got Emira and Viney, Luz and Amity Just Need So Much Help, NaNoWriMo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianRonSwanson/pseuds/TheLesbianRonSwanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity and Luz are finally going on their first real date...and they're both completely freaking out about it. Luckily Emira and Viney agree to a double date with them so they can steer them in the right direction...and hopefully make sure no one gets pushed in a lake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What up, nerds. Welcome to the first installment in my NaNoWriMo fan fiction extravaganza. I'm working on two original creative writing projects for grad school during November so I just didn't have the space for another for NaNoWriMo so I decided to just write a bunch of fan fiction and here we are. And of course, I had to kick things off with my favorite gay witches. Stay tuned for more Viney content this month because she's my favorite and I have some big plans for her. Anyway, be gay, do witchcraft, enjoy this nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“While my heart is young and eager and gay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll give my heart away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take romance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Eydie Gorme </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira could hear her sister pacing from down the hall. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in Blight Manor and with their parents out for the day, the Blight siblings were all enjoying some peace for once. Edric had disappeared into the kitchen determined to invent a new kind of sandwich which, Emira knew, was mostly an excuse to just eat snacks all afternoon. Emira was sprawled out on her bed, attempting to read a book about yetis that her girlfriend had given her. It wasn’t exactly Emira’s first choice of reading material but Viney had been so excited and adorable about it when she’d given it to her that she was determined to get through it. Amity, apparently, was using her free afternoon to freak out about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira sighed, closed the book, and headed down the hall to check on her sister. Opening Amity’s door, Emira found her pacing and muttering to herself. She noticed the desk was littered with scraps of paper that seemed to have lists on them, most of them with things violently crossed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked up when Emira walked in and glared at her. “Hey! Can’t you see I’m busy? Maybe knock next time?” Amity growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira raised her hands. “Whoa, hey, I come in peace, sis. I heard you freaking out and wanted to see what was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at her suspiciously. “Really? Ed’s not around the corner waiting to ambush me with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira shook her head. “No, we’re all pranked out at the moment. It’s just me.” Emira shut the door behind her to prove it. “Now what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed. “Promise you won’t laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear,” Emira said, sitting down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...I finally asked Luz out and she said yes and we’re going on our first real date next weekend and I don’t know what to do.” Amity said all this very fast and then looked at her with a helpless look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira raised her eyebrows. “That’s all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean that’s all? This is my first date with the girl I’ve been crushing on for months! This could set the tone for our entire relationship! And if I screw it up, Luz might never talk to me again and I just...I can’t lose her.” Amity said the last part in such a sad, quiet voice that it broke Emira’s heart. She reached out and pulled Amity down to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I promise you that Luz isn’t going anywhere. That dork worked so hard just to be your friend that even if you do somehow manage to screw up this date, she’ll forgive you. You’re pretty much stuck with her forever one way or another.” That got a laugh out of Amity and Emira smiled before continuing. “But you’re not going to screw up. I might not know Luz as well as you but I do know how much she cares about you. She’ll be happy no matter what you do as long as she’s spending time with you. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself, Mittens. You already did the hard part of asking her out, now just relax and have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First dates are supposed to be fun?” Amity said, looking like the idea terrified her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira laughed. “Of course they are. Yeah, they can be kind of awkward but really it's about spending time with someone you like and getting to know them better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your first date with Viney like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little awkward at first but once we sorted ourselves out it was pretty great. We went out to lunch, went for a long romantic walk, she pushed me in a lake, I pulled her in after me, and then we sat on the dock watching the sunset and making out as we dried off,” Emira smiled dreamily at the memory. “It was perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stared at her in shock. “Hold on. She pushed you into a lake and you didn’t kill her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I actually asked her to be my girlfriend right then and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...if anyone else had pushed you in a lake you would have murdered them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Emira said. “Viney is special. There we were, soaking wet in a lake and I looked at her and just knew that I was absolutely crazy about this girl. I knew she was the only person I wanted to be with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled. “That’s...actually really sweet, Em. And it weirdly makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I know what I’m talking about,” Emira said, nudging Amity. “I’m not saying you should push Luz in a lake-in fact given her track record I’d highly advise against it-but the point is, you should just let yourself be in the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be in the moment,” Amity repeated. “I think I can do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Amity’s face told Emira that Amity did not, in fact, think she could do that. She got an idea about how she could help. “What if we made it a double date? Me and Viney could be your safety net. If it looks like you’re floundering we’ll help steer you in the right direction but if things are going well, we’ll hang back and do our own thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gave her a look of relief as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulder. “That would really help. Thanks, Em.”  Before Emira could respond, Amity narrowed her eyes at her. “No funny business, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira gave her sister her best innocent smile. “No funny business, I swear,” she promised. Then her smile turned mischievous. “Well, as far as you and Luz are concerned. Viney on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shook her head. “Nope. I’m very happy for you and Viney but you can keep the details of your relationship to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s mischievous grin widened. “You couldn’t handle the details, Mittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity ignored that remark. Instead, she asked, “It isn’t messing up your plans for Saturday if you guys tag along with us is it? I mean, if you already had plans or something I totally understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s smile softened. “Don’t even worry about it. The only plan I had was to spend time with Viney and I’ll still be doing that so we’re all good. As long as I get to spend the day with her I don’t really care what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gave her sister a curious look. She’d never heard the older Blight say anything quite like that. “You really like her, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Emira said. She looked down at her hands in her lap and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “I think...I think I’m in love with her. Like really, truly in love with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira looked back up at Amity who asked, “Have you told her yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira shook her head. “No, this is the first time I’ve even admitted it out loud to myself. I’m going to have to work up to it.” She gave a dry chuckle. “I mean, you know our family and affection. It’s going to be a process for me. But this was a good first step, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. “I think so too. You’ll get there. If I can get someone as oblivious as Luz to go out with me I’m sure you can tell a girl who’s clearly crazy about you for some reason that you love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira laughed and ruffled Amity’s hair. “Thanks, Mittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Amity’s turn to look down. “I just hope that one day Luz and I can be like you and Viney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira raised her eyebrows. She was pretty sure she’d never heard Amity say she wanted to be like her. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean...you two seem so happy when you’re together. You seem so comfortable and I’ve never seen you like that with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the one person in the world I feel like I can really be myself around,” Emira said with a shrug. “Isn’t that how you feel about Luz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled and blushed. “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You’re well on your way. All we have to do is get you through this first date.” Emira stood up and stretched. “I’m going to go call Viney and tell her our plans for next Saturday.” There was a loud crash from downstairs. Emira rolled her eyes. “And make sure Ed hasn’t set the kitchen on fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked as if she was debating something in her head. She stood up and gave Emira the quickest of hugs and then looked embarrassed. “Thank you for everything, Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, baby sister,” Emira replied, giving her a pat on the head. She opened the door and added over her shoulder, “Don’t spend the rest of the afternoon overthinking things, okay? Just relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded. “I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira closed the door behind her. Out in the hall, she conjured her scroll and dialed Viney. As she walked downstairs, she felt a happy warmth as she recounted her conversation with Amity to her girlfriend. She didn’t admit it to Viney but it made her so proud to be a role model to Amity, at least as far as relationships went and she really did cherish those moments with her. Emira loved Edric and he would always be her best friend but the bond between sisters was something special and Emira was glad hers with Amity was getting stronger. She’d never give up teasing her but she’d also always be there for her no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she just had to figure out how to get her through that first date unscathed. Viney agreed to help and Emira told her they might have their work cut out for them, especially considering the unpredictability that was Luz Noceda. “Probably,” Viney replied. “But at least we’ll do it together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, Emira thought as she reached the kitchen and ended the call, was all she wanted. To do anything and everything together with Viney. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viney and Luz forge a new kind of bond on their way to pick up their dates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I promised this days ago but America be crazy right now so it's hard to get anything done. Also school and work and general adulting got in the way. And I was busy being a real-life gay disaster. But anyway, have some gay witches as a distraction from the world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following Saturday Viney found herself trudging through the woods to the Owl House to collect Luz so they could walk over to Blight Manor together. When she finally found the house, Viney was impressed and could easily see why Luz so happily called it home. She reached the front door and was about to knock when what she had thought was just a decorative owl came to life and gave her a suspicious look. “Oh, a stranger!” It said in an annoying voice. “What do youuuuuu want? Hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney was slightly taken aback but quickly recovered. “Uh, hi. I’m a friend of Luz’s from school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz has soooo many friends,” the owl face said, stretching out of the door and tilting its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s a likeable kid,” Viney replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had more friends,” the owl said. It got right in Viney’s face. “Will you be my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney raised an eyebrow at it. “Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! I’m Hooty! What’s youuuuur name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viney,” Viney said, wondering what, exactly, she’d just agreed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have so much fun together! We can-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney never got to hear what Hooty thought they could do together because he was cut off by Luz opening the door. “Hey, Viney!” She said, stepping outside with a picnic basket in one hand. She turned and called back into the house, “Bye, Eda! Bye, King!” before shutting the door behind her. “Ready?” Luz asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this,” Viney replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started off down the path and when they were out of earshot of the house, Viney said, “You know I love just about any creature but that owl in your front door was really trying my patience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hooty has that effect on people,” Luz replied quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney immediately noticed that something was off with Luz. She lacked her normal chaotic energy and enthusiasm. Viney had expected to find her bouncing with excitement but instead, she was subdued and withdrawn, like something was weighing on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, dude, what’s wrong?” Viney asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz tried to shake it off. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney wasn’t going to let that fly. “No, you’re not. Come on, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz turned to face Viney, wearing a look of worry that Viney had never seen on her usually chipper face. “It’s just...I’m so nervous about this date with Amity. I really like her but I’ve never done this before and I just keep thinking about all the ways I could screw it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney put a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re not going to screw it up. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Luz asked, her voice still quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Amity asked you out right?” Luz nodded. “Then she probably really likes you. And if she really likes you then she’ll be happy to spend time with you no matter what happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz didn’t look convinced. “I just want today to be perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, it probably won’t be,” Viney said with a shrug and then, seeing the look of terror on Luz’s face, quickly added, “And that’s okay! First dates are almost never perfect. I mean, on my first date with Emira I got so flustered that I pushed her into a lake but look at us now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s expression changed from terror to shock. “Wait. You pushed Emira Blight into a lake and you’re still standing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney laughed. “Yeah, it actually ended up working out pretty well for me. She pulled me in after her and then asked me to be her girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiled. “That sounds pretty perfect if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney returned the smile. “I guess it was kind of perfect. Or perfect for us, anyway. You probably shouldn’t push Amity into a lake. Just because it was perfect for me doesn’t mean it’ll be perfect for you. Just relax and be yourself and I’m sure you and Amity will find your moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, no lakes,” Luz said. “Good thing we’re going to the beach.” She gave Viney a wink and Viney could tell she was lighting back up again like someone had flipped her on switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, dude,” Viney assured her again. “And if you aren’t, I’ll be there to give you a nudge in the right direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Viney,” Luz said. “Maybe today won’t be a total disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it is, just find a way to go with it,” Viney said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best!” Luz said with her usual optimism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always do,” Viney said, giving Luz a nudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked along in a comfortable quiet for a few minutes until Luz said, “You know, I don’t have any siblings back in the human world but I think this might be what it’s like to have a sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looks so genuinely happy at the thought that it made Viney smile. “Well, I’m an only kid too so whenever you need a big sister I’m here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney ruffled Luz’s hair and Luz laughed. Viney meant what she said. Her life had gotten so much better since Luz had crashed into it so the least she could do was promise to be there for her. And that was a promise she intended to keep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the gates of Blight Manor and stopped for a moment. Luz took a deep breath and Viney put a hand on her shoulder. “You got this, dude. And even if you don’t, we’re still going to go up there anyway because I really want to kiss my girlfriend.” She gave Luz a playful smirk and a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz laughed nervously and squared her shoulders. “I can do this,” she said before following Viney up the long drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 coming soon barring the apocalypse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's double date time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just about finished up NaNoWriMo with this but then I still need a few hundred words so I wrote an epilogue as well. Stay tuned for that soon. Anyway, this was super fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they reached the front door, Viney knocked and it was opened by Emira a moment later. Luz couldn’t help but notice the way Viney’s whole face lit up as Emira took a step towards her. “Hey cutie,” Emira said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey gorgeous,” Viney replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira gave her girlfriend a once over, letting her eyes linger on the sleeves of Viney’s short-sleeved button-down rolled up against her biceps. “I love it when you roll up your sleeves,” Emira said, running her hands up Viney’s arms appreciatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Viney said with a smirk before pulling Emira in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz turned her attention to Amity, who had stepped out of the door and shut it behind her. “Amity!” Luz exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. “You look really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity blushed. “Thanks, Luz. So do you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other and then quickly looked away, both blushing. There was an awkward silence as neither of them could figure out what to say but luckily, they were saved by Emira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone ready to get out of here?” she asked and Luz and Amity both nodded, happy to be past their first moment of awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started off. Viney and Emira let Luz and Amity lead, hanging back enough to give them their space but close enough to support them if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of walking, Emira caught Amity looking back over her shoulder at her with a panicked expression. Emira used her free right hand to point at her other hand which was intertwined with Viney’s and then at Luz. Amity seemed to get the message because she looked down at Luz’s hand then back at Emira with a blush creeping across her face. Emira just gave her an encouraging smile. Amity took a deep breath and carefully slipped her hand into Luz’s. Emira saw her let out the breath in relief when Luz smiled and laced their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney noticed too and nudged Emira. “That’s cute,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Emira said, proud of her sister. Then she turned to Viney. “So, I finished that </span>
  <span>book you gave me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney raised her eyebrows. “Really? I didn’t think magical creatures were your thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Emira admitted. “But they’re your thing and you’re my thing so if it’s important to you it’s important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney stopped so short that Emira, who was still holding her hand, nearly fell over. When she turned to face her with a questioning look Viney said, “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me. You never cease to amaze me, Emira Blight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira shrugged. “It’s all true. Although maybe next time skip the middleman and tell me everything yourself. That book was kind of dry and you’re so cute when you talk about the things you love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney laughed. “Deal.” She pulled Emira in for a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, they noticed that Luz and Amity had disappeared around a corner. “Come on, we’d better go catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sped up a bit and found Luz and Amity a little way up the path, laughing together, unaware of the older teens’ brief absence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like everything is still going smoothly,” Emira noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” Viney replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, a few minutes later, Luz’s foot caught on a root in the ground and she started to stumble. Viney darted forward with lighting speed and grabbed the back of Luz’s shirt collar, setting her upright before she could fall. Luz gave her a thankful smile and Viney gave her a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz and Amity picked up their conversation again and Emira leaned over and kissed Viney on the cheek. “Nice catch, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Viney replied. “I just saw that ending in both of them on the ground.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their first date and they’re literally falling for each other,” Emira said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled. “That was bad even for you, Em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m a delight and you know it,” Emira shot back, still grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney laughed. “Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the beach without any further mishaps. Viney spread out a picnic blanket and Luz passed around snacks and apple blood. They all talked and joked around together for a while but after the snacks were polished off, each couple fell into their own conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully no one gets pushed into the ocean today,” Emira commented, giving her girlfriend a sideways glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, pushing cute girls into lakes has worked out pretty well for me,” Viney replied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira raised her eyebrows. “Oh? You’ve used that move on other girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, just you. Why ruin a perfect record? Besides, I guess I kind of like you or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Emira’s turn to roll her eyes dramatically. “Wow, so romantic, Vines. I should just push you in the ocean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. You could never catch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Race you to the pier!” Before Viney had a chance to respond, Emira jumped up and took off, yelling over her shoulder, “And go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! No fair!” Viney shouted back, getting up. “Get back here, Blight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Viney could hear was Emira laughing as she ran after her. When she caught up to her at the pier, Emira gave her a smirk and said, “I win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you cheated,” Viney said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, I’m faster than you, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Viney said, a mischievous grin making its way across her face. “But I’m definitely stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Viney tackled Emira, taking her by surprise and pinning her in the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know you’re stronger,” Emira said. “It’s one of the hottest things about you.” She leaned in as if she was going to kiss Viney but then started tickling her instead. Viney burst into laughter and loosened her hold on Emira who just looked up at her with a genuine, affectionate smile. She liked to talk about how hot she thought Viney’s muscles were but really, the thing she found most attractive about her girlfriend was her laugh. Titan, she loved that laugh, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, over on the picnic blanket Luz and Amity had noticed Viney and Emira’s sudden departure and subsequent roughhousing. They watched as the two older teens wrestled in the sand for a few minutes before collapsing on their backs side by side, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz raised an eyebrow at the sight. “Are they okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Amity said, turning back to her. “That’s just their dynamic. I think the fact that Viney can hold her own with my sister is what made Em fall so hard for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Luz said. “You know, when Viney first told me they were dating I was a little surprised but seeing them together it totally makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity glanced back down the beach. Viney and Emira were holding hands now and looking at each other with big, lovestruck smiles on their faces. “They’re perfect for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of like us?” Luz asked with a shy smile. She put a tentative arm around Amity’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity stiffened but then remembered Emira’s advice. Relax. Be in the moment. She let herself relax and lean into Luz, sliding one arm around her waist. “Kind of like us,” she agreed as she rested her head on Luz’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nice feeling, Amity thought, to just relax and enjoy the moment with Luz. She felt safe in Luz’s arms, like nothing in the world could hurt her. She looked up at her and felt a warmth spread through her chest and in that moment Amity knew. She knew she’d found her person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Luz asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about the story Em told me about her first date with Viney.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Viney told me too,” Luz said with a smile. “She told me all about how she pushed Emira into a lake.” Luz eyed the water suspiciously. “You’re not going to push me into the ocean, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity laughed and shook her head. “No, I was just thinking about something Emira told me. She said when they were in the lake she looked over at Viney and just knew that she was the person she wanted to be with. And I get that now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spread across Luz’s face as she realized what  Amity meant. She smiled, remembering what Viney had said about finding their moment. “I get it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over by the pier, Viney, still laying on her back in the sand, looked over to check on Luz and Amity, She noticed them cuddled up together and nudged Emira. “Hey, look at that,” she said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira sat up and leaned over her to look. “Aww, they look so happy.” She turned her gaze to Viney. “I guess we did good today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and no one had to get pushed in a lake,” Viney said, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, there’s still time for me to push you in the ocean,” Emira offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney wrapped her arms around Emira. “Nah, let’s skip that part and just make out instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Emira agreed before closing the space between them and kissing her girlfriend deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, they all walked back to Blight Manor together with smiles on their faces. Emira and Viney wore satisfied smiles, happy to have both spent the day together and kept Luz and Amity on the right track. Luz and Amity wore the shy smiles of two people who just went on a very good first date and were looking forward to many more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were halfway up the drive, Viney pulled Emira to the side and behind a large topiary. “Just couldn’t keep your hands off me, could you?” Emira said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to give them a moment alone, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira’s smirk melted into a warm smile. “That’s so sweet, babe.” She gave her a quick kiss. “And hopefully it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the front door, Luz wondered briefly where Emira and Viney had disappeared to but quickly refocused when Amity said, “So...today was really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luz agreed. “Maybe...we could do it again? Like not the exact same thing but, you know, like...a second date?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity couldn’t contain her smile. “I’d really like that, Luz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s smile was just as bright. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for a couple of minutes, both with big, dopey grins on their faces. Then, at the exact same moment, they both looked up and said, “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they realized they had the same idea, they started laughing. “I guess we’re on the same page,” Luz said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently,” Amity agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their laugher died down they looked at each other again. “So…” Amity said. She took a step towards Luz and put her hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Luz said, putting her hands on Amity’s hips and pulling her closer. She leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, the dopey grins were back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway down the drive, Viney and Emira were peeking out from around their topiary and gave each other a celebratory fist bump. “I think those kids are going to be alright,” Emira remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of like us?” Viney asked with a lopsided grin as she put an arm around Emira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira leaned against her, her head resting in the crook of Viney’s neck. “Exactly like us.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue coming soon! I'm almost done with it, I promise! Watch this space.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's another very important day for Luz and Amity and Viney and Emira are there to help them through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway, here's the epilogue. It wasn't planned originally but I got the idea and just went with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viney walked down the path to the beach and found Luz exactly where she thought she would. “Hey,” she said coming up to the spot where Luz was sitting in the sand. </p>
<p>Luz looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hi.”</p>
<p>“Can I join you?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“I figure you’d be here,” Viney said as she sat down. </p>
<p>“It's where Amity and I had our first date,” Luz said, looking out at the water. </p>
<p>“I know, I was there, remember?” Viney replied with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember.” Luz smiled at the memory. “I remember everything about that day.”</p>
<p>Viney let Luz get lost in the memory for a moment before saying, “So I know Willow is throwing you guys a big bachelorette party tonight but I thought maybe we could pregame a little.” She held up the two bottles of hard apple blood she’d brought. “I think it’s my right as your big sister to celebrate with you first.” She opened the bottles and handed one to Luz.</p>
<p>“I can’t argue with that. You’ve helped me out so much over the years,” Luz said. She clinked her bottle against Viney’s. “Cheers.”</p>
<p>“Cheers!”  </p>
<p>They both took long swigs and enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Luz asked quietly, “Is it normal to be this nervous the night before your wedding? I mean, I don’t have any doubts, I love Amity more than anything but I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous in my whole life.”</p>
<p>Viney laughed and ruffled Luz’s hair. “It’s totally normal, dude. I was so nervous the night before my wedding that I barely slept. Trust me, you’ll be fine. When you see Amity walking down that aisle, nothing else will matter.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I felt like I was going to explode with jitters but the second that door opened and I saw Em walking towards me in her dress, the rest of the world sort of disappeared. She was all that I could see.” Viney ran her thumb over the silver band on her left hand. “I don’t even remember much of the ceremony. The only thought in my head was that the love of my life was about to become my wife.”</p>
<p>Luz smiled. “I like the sounds of that. Amity, my wife.”</p>
<p>“See? Just concentrate on that tomorrow and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Luz took a long swig of her drink. “Thanks, Viney. I’m glad you’re going to be up there with me. You know, in case anything goes wrong.”</p>
<p>“Nothing will go wrong,” Viney promised. “But in the off chance that it does, you know I’ve always got your back.” She nudged Luz’s shoulder with her own. </p>
<p>Luz held up her bottle. “Here’s to us finally being family for real.”</p>
<p>“We were already family for real,” Viney said. “But I guess we'll officially be sisters-in-law after tomorrow so I’ll drink to that.”</p>
<p>Viney drained the rest of her drink and then stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. “Come on, dude,” she said, reaching down to pull Luz to her feet. “We’d better get to that party.”</p>
<p>Luz cast one final glance out at the ocean before following Viney back down the path, feeling the same nervous excitement she’d felt all those years ago. But just like back then, she felt much better knowing Viney was looking out for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Amity paced in the living room of Emira and Viney’s cabin in her wedding dress as Emira herself sat on the couch and watched her. “How am I supposed to do this?” Amity said, on the brink of hyperventilating. “How did you do it?”</p>
<p>Emira raised her eyebrows. “Do what?”</p>
<p>“All of this!” Amity gestured around vaguely. “Get married! Walk down the aisle in a dumb dress while the love of your life just stands there watching you!”</p>
<p>“You just said it, Mittens,” Emira said calmly with a shrug. </p>
<p>Amity stopped pacing and stared at her. “Said what?”</p>
<p>“How I did it,” Emira replied. “I just looked at the love of my life standing there waiting for me. As soon as I started down the aisle all I could see was Viney and her big stupid smile and time just kind of stood still. She was all that mattered in that moment.” Emira pulled Amity down to sit next to her on the couch. “Remember what I told you before your first date with Luz about just being in the moment?” Amity nodded. “Same thing applies here.”</p>
<p>Amity took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just be in the moment.”</p>
<p>Emira gave her a pat on the back. “There you go. Just concentrate on Luz and you’ll be fine. Before you know it you’ll be all married and ready to spend the rest of your life with that goofy human.”</p>
<p>Amity smiled a genuine smile at the thought. “That’s all I want. Thanks, Em.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, sis,” Emira said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I know you and Luz will be just as ridiculously happy and me and Viney.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Emira looked down at her wedding ring. “I won’t lie, marriage isn’t always easy but when you’re with the right person the bad times don’t seem as bad and the good times seem a million times better.” She let her gaze wander to a picture sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. It was a candid shot of her, Amity, Viney, and Luz all laughing together on her and Viney’s wedding day. Out of all the pictures from that day that one would always be her favorite. “And I think you and I really found the right people.”</p>
<p>Amity followed her gaze and smiled. “Yeah, we sure got lucky.” She looked over at her sister and felt a wave of gratitude. Emira had always been there to steer her in the right direction and today was no different. “And I think I got pretty lucky in the sister department too.”</p>
<p>Emira gave her a playful shove. “It’s way too early in the day to get sentimental, Mittens,” she said but gave her a fond smile. “Now let’s go get you married.”</p>
<p>Emira stood up and headed for the door. Amity followed, still feeling jittery but also like the luckiest person in the world. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm already working on some more Viney/Emira stuff so stayed tuned if that's your jam.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 featuring Viney and Luz probably coming tomorrow. Maybe. I'm notorious for being behind on NaNoWriMo so no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>